The Prettiest Girl at the Ball
by ShadowkittenMF
Summary: Warm and fuzzy fluff.  No real plot, just something light and romantic.


**The Prettiest Girl at the Ball**

_Warm and Fuzzy Fluff._

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or any associated characters.

* * *

><p>In the center of the dance floor, moving in quiet coordinated grace, a redhead and a raven-haired girl danced.<p>

The redhead looked smart in her black tuxedo, a crimson cummerbund matching the shade of her eyes and hair. Her hand was on her partner's lower back, as she led her in the fluid motions of the waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"Heh. I can't. I'm cheating."

The raven-haired girl grinned, her intense violet eyes gazing fondly upon her partner.

She wore a red ribbon in her hair, sheer purple gloves stretching to her elbows. A corsage of light purple and blue and white flowers adorned her left wrist, held in place by a red ribbon … a gift from the redhead. Purple silk, her dress left her upper shoulders bare, and plunged to show the smooth skin of her upper chest and reveal slight cleavage. It cascaded like liquid down her chest and back, to a black corset highlighted by silver ribbing, and silver eyelets on the back strung through and held together by sturdy purple ribbon. Below the corset, the purple silk train spread out behind her, flowing with her movements, and a silver skirt with black floral patterns belled down over her legs, to conceal them entirely.

The room gradually became lit with a soft pink glow. Kyouko and Homura, still dancing, could hear murmurs and gasps, and they registered that the many Puellae Magi around them were halting their own movements, to turn toward the vast oaken double doors that entered into the ballroom.

Homura had her back to the doors. Her eyes were fixed on Kyouko … but the redhead's gaze was upon the open doors, or rather the girl entering through them. Her eyes were wide, and Homura shivered. Without seeing … she knew.

The couple half-turned, that both could look upon the new arrival. They were no longer dancing, both in awe of the beauty that effused the room as certainly as the soft pink light now did.

She managed to seem both tall and stately, and petite and cute at the same moment. Her pink hair was tied off into two long pony-tails with white silk ribbons.

Her arms were covered with white gloves with pink trim at the wrists and their ends near the shoulders. Around her throat was a pink choker with white lace trim, from which hung a pink teardrop-shaped crystal. Her strapless dress was white, leaving her smooth pale shoulders bare, and revealing a quite daring glimpse of her upper breasts.

The dress was white silk with frilly pink lace at the top, the waist, and adorning the long trained skirt that billowed out behind her. Her lower thighs were bare, but she wore long white high-heeled boots with pink trim over her feet and shins, and partly covering her knees. The skirt behind her legs was black, highlighted with stars and swirling galaxies and stately orbiting planets, and these images were not still but in continual, graceful motion.

Her golden eyes languidly surveyed the room, filled with cute and beautiful Puellae Magi in gorgeous dresses or handsome suits, every last one without exception staring in awe at the newly arrived girl.

To Homura, the girl seemed to float just above the surface of the floor. Soundlessly, the girl glided past the awed throng of Puellae Magi, to the center of the dance floor.

Her golden gaze came to rest at last upon Homura and Kyouko. The redhead blushed furiously, but was unable to look away.

Madoka smiled.

She glided the remaining distance between them, and placed a hand softly upon Kyouko's shoulder.

"If I may cut in?"

Kyouko's face broke out into a silly grin, and she wordlessly nodded. Homura's hand lifted from Kyouko's shoulder. Kyouko herself placed Homura's other hand in Madoka's, and the girls' fingers interlaced. Kyouko gently pushed Homura against Madoka before removing her hand from Homura's back. Madoka's hand slid down to the upper curve of Homura's rear, and the dark-haired girl's cheeks turned pink.

Madoka and Homura gazed lovingly into one another's eyes, and they began to dance, with quiet, smooth grace. Ethereal music began to play to accompany the couple as they moved. Every Puella Magi watched in awe, forming a vast circle of girls, within which Madoka and Homura danced. Madoka dipped Homura low, and as the music faded, Madoka pressed her lips to Homura's. The two clung to one another, kissing, in the middle of the dance floor.

The kiss broke, and the band, which had been silent until now, began to play once more. The girls around them returned to their dances, their whispered conversations, their polite or playful laughter. Madoka and Homura remained in the center of the ballroom, Homura now leading their motions.

"I am dancing with the prettiest girl at the ball," Homura whispered.

"Impossible," Madoka replied with a grin, "because I'm dancing with her."


End file.
